The present invention relates generally to devices for permitting the adjustment of a pick-up truck's tailgate, and more particularly to such devices that permit the user to selectively maintain the tailgate in a partially open position.
Pick-up trucks include beds positioned behind the operator's cabin. The beds are useful for carrying cargo, such as lumber, tools, machinery, among many other things. To prevent the cargo from sliding off of the bed during transport, a tailgate is provided. The tailgate is a door hingedly connected to the bed along its bottom edge, and is movable between a fully open position in which it extends essentially co-planar (i.e., 180 degrees) with the floor of the bed, and a fully closed position which is virtually at a 90 degree angel relative to the floor. A latch mechanism provided on each of the opposing sides of the tailgate interface with corresponding pins provided on the sidewalls of the bed to maintain the tailgate in its fully closed positions, and a handle is provided to selectively disengage the latch mechanism and permit the tailgate to be opened.
It is often necessary to leave the tailgate open during transport if the cargo is above a certain size (e.g., lengths of lumber that are longer than the truck bed), or to have the cargo extend over the edge of the top of the tailgate when in its fully closed position. Either way, the cargo is more likely to fall from the truck bed than if it is fully contained in the bed and bound by the walls of the bed and tailgate. It is therefore desirable to provide a device that permits the tailgate to be securely maintained in a partially open position so as to effectively increase the useful length of the bed.
Several such devices have been conceived of and patented. Examples of truck bed extension devices can be readily seen in U.S. Pat. No. 61,329 to Farrell; U.S. Pat. No. 622,049 to Kissinger; U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,982 to Dufala; U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,695 to Carlson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,081 to Vars; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,249 to Dorrell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,212 to Seifert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,310 to McLaughlin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,727 to Store; U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,979 to Cauley; U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,215 to Leitner; U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,630 to Heaviside; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,559 to Renke. Each of the devices taught in these patents permits a tailgate to be adjusted in a manner that effectively increases the useful length of the bed. However, these devices either lack adjustability, thereby only permitting the tailgate to be adjusted to one position, or the adjustability feature is complicated or less attractive due to the structural integrity of the device being compromised.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device that permits selective adjustment and maintenance of a tailgate to a partially open position between the conventional fully open and closed positions.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device that may be quickly installed on a truck.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device that is cost effective to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.